


現世22

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	現世22

「我说…你可不可以不要再跟着我了？」李弘彬手裡拿着摇杆，眼睛则是盯着快佔满整面牆的电视机，裡头还有人物在忙着打怪升等，手指忙碌的可以，双脚也一样，不断走动着。 

「那你肯不肯听我说话？」李弘彬身后的人不断保持一定距离跟着李弘彬转，要是我们在把场景拉远一点可以发现电视机前是有个欧洲宫殿地方才会出现的沙发，但是没人要坐，反而成了这两人不断绕着走的障碍物。 

「我平常听的还不够多？我到底造了什麽孽要你一直缠着我，金元植！」李弘彬丢下摇杆生气地转身，因为惯性作用让金元植来不及煞车直接迎面撞上，反射性质的让金元植一把搂住李弘彬的腰，很瘦，太瘦了。 

「你平常根本是敷衍我。」金元植何其委屈，他看着李弘彬有些生气的脸，转过头看了电视的方向，啊…死掉了啊… 

「但这裡是我家！你怎麽进来的！」推开金元植，李弘彬手插着腰有点不开心，这难得的假日… 

「我说找你，他们就放我进来了。」耸耸肩，金元植自己也不知道有钱人家的保全都能这样随便，那双看着李弘彬的眼睛何其无辜，谁知道可以这麽容易近来，「我只是顺便拿了伴手礼。」从国外带回来的配茶糕点，谁知道正好中了那保全的喜好。 

「啧！该辞掉他了。」李弘彬愤愤的咬起手指，金元植看见是直接将那指头拍掉，他特无奈的看着李弘彬这坏习惯，而被盯着的人红了脸有些不好意思的垂下手，似乎那举动像个小孩子。 

「顾我！保证专业。」金元植拍拍胸脯做保证，但李弘彬只是嫌弃，放一个有空就骚扰自己的人在身边，傻了不成？ 

「你不是还有案子吗？郑泽运给你的那案子。」李弘彬很不想这事情，那可是监控他最喜欢的哥哥车学沇，但是又不能贸然出手帮忙，要是帮了，之后的蝴蝶效应肯定不小，「最近看你挺清閒的。」放弃玩游戏，李弘彬侧躺在沙发，拿了遥控器转着电视台，一些电视节目还在吵李氏跟郑氏的合作建案，甚至连两家公司的创建使都拿出来讨论，对李弘彬来说只是笑话，根本有一半都是假的。 

「没办法，郑泽运那案子已经退了。」金元植不怕生的坐在李弘彬身边，他拉起边角塞成一推的毛毯盖好在李弘彬身上，拿了一颗枕头放在腿上之后让李弘彬躺上来，「来，靠着舒服。」 

李弘彬挪了位子将脑袋放在枕头上，不得不说这角度真够舒服，金元植甚至自动给了按摩服务，肩膀紧缩的李弘彬是越来越眯起眼睛，「怎麽退了…不是看得好好的？」声音有些倦意，平常总忙碌的人在好不容易有的休假日确实需要好好放鬆一下。 

「郑泽运那傢伙回家裡住了，自然不用再看监视器。」老实说，看着监视器的那几天简直是折磨，身心都是，看车学沇被关在一个假名为家的鸟笼，跛着脚走路的样子看了心疼，「不知道学沇哥的脚什麽时候好，看他那样走路我都觉得麻烦。」 

「嗯…在焕哥说今天拆支架…」李弘彬已经在熟睡边缘，按摩在肩膀上的手太舒服，李弘彬甚至想让金元植转业看看，当个按摩师傅好像也不错。 

「今天？我怎麽不知道。」皱起眉，没人跟他说这件事情，好歹他也是关心车学沇的人之一，怎麽这麽大事情可以独漏自己。 

「没必要…跟你…说…」之后的李弘彬就剩下均匀的呼吸声，金元植按摩的手也停下动作，他看着倒在自己腿上的侧脸，轻轻拾起颊上的碎髮播好，手指轻轻描绘着李弘彬的脸蛋，睫毛还是一样很长，脸白皙白皙的，画过鼻樑来到双唇，用指尖在上头轻轻一点，红而饱满的双唇很好摸。 

「你跟以前一样没什麽变呢...」跟以前一样总是人群中最耀眼的人，很有自信的看待每件事情，聪明大方但其实是个脆弱的人，「以前好羡慕你的...」想起往事金元植不禁微笑，那时总是因为身材而自卑的自己，只有李弘彬不嫌弃不嘲笑还跟自己说话，「只可惜我已经不一样了...」 

一边的仕女看到李弘彬睡在金元植腿上有些讶异，他们家少爷是鲜少这样对待外人，这实在失礼，而那位客人坐着也累了吧，一颗脑袋频频点着，「那个...要不要...」想让人把李弘彬搬到房间，但金元植只是眯起眼睛，在唇边比了噤声的手势。 

「嘘！别吵醒他，很久没睡好了吧？」那目光之中只有溺爱，他还挺享受看着李弘彬睡脸的现在，「能帮我…把门带上吗？」要是金元植没记错，李弘彬是个浅眠的人，外头的声音让他醒了这可不好。 

侍女乖巧的点点头，她轻手轻脚退至门外关上门，只是门太重，阖上的瞬间还是不免俗的发出声响，那瞬间李弘彬也皱起眉翻了身，本是对外的脸蛋转向金元植的方向，一手不安的抴着金元植的衣角，身子也缩了下。 

「睡吧！我在。」金元植低声说着，而这也给予李弘彬安稳的效果那眉头鬆了，抴着的手指也慢慢鬆开，看那可爱的样子金元植没有忍住自己笑出笑容，果然李弘彬不只好看还很可爱。 

午后的阳光洒进屋内，安静的氛围跟环境让金元植也打了不少呵欠，他靠在椅背上，鬆脱的眼皮慢慢闭上，最后也丧失了意识。 

重新有了知觉是腰上火辣辣的疼，就像被火烧一样，在挣扎了一会金元植终于喘着气张开眼睛，看着自己的腰上…好险只是梦！没有什麽五十米大蛇咬在那裡，还是两隻！ 

「还知道醒？你会不会太难叫了一点！」李弘彬的脸在金元植面前放大，那双大眼睛就盯着自己看，被这样盯着实在害羞、刺激也大，金元植索性撇开目光，这让李弘彬愣了下，而金元植感觉到空气的怪异，他转了眼珠子，看见的就是李弘彬傻愣的模样。 

「弘彬…？」伸手在他眼前挥挥，有着物体的晃动李弘彬这才恢復神智，「怎麽了？」不会是哪裡不舒服吧？ 

「不…没什麽…」李弘彬装没事的后退几步，刚才金元植把目光撇开的样子很像小胖子被自己盯着看的时候，李弘彬再次的仔细端详，那下垂眼是跟小胖子很像没错，然而整体跟人的气质跟感觉又是截然不同，金元植外放小胖子内向，把这两人联想在一起李弘彬都觉得自己疯了。 

「话说，你不回去啊？」指着窗外早已经西斜的夕阳，李弘彬不是下达逐客令的意思，只是疑惑这人怎麽有时间一整天都待在这裡，「你很閒喔。」有点鄙视的意味在。 

「没工作。」金元植被这样调侃还是不为所动，反正李弘彬就是典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，果然，听见金元植这样说之后还不是没有甚麽大动作，看看，现在还对坐着吃饭呢！ 

「我说...你怎麽会觉得能从我这裡找到工作？」李弘彬有点不开心的说，他看着面前的金元植，嘴裡咀嚼的动作也跟着稍缓，最后甚至用汤匙指着金元植，其他僕人看到这一幕都不禁的捏了把冷汗，要是老爷在这裡，李弘彬肯定是要被骂上三天三夜的。 

「直觉。」金元植完全不怕李弘彬生气而这这样说，拨开餐包，金元植一副悠然自得的模样，这样的态度让李弘彬没来由的脑羞，他大力的拍上桌子，那力道大的连汤都洒上桌巾，「干、干嘛那麽大脾气。」 

「你都不担心没案子可接之后的生活怎麽办吗？不止你！还有你的员工都要跟你饿肚子啊！」李弘彬气的不停喘气，那根汤匙还是指着金元植，「别把你造的孽冠在你员工上！」李弘彬觉得自己都能气的把汤匙折弯。 

「那你就帮帮我吗？」那下垂的眼角真有无辜感，李弘彬被那样盯着看反而感到退缩，好像在虐待什麽狗狗一样，咬了牙，李弘彬是自认栽在金元植手裡。 

「好！算我怕了你不成！」一把将汤匙丢在桌上，李弘彬擦擦嘴后站起身，金元植还傻在原地，两颗眼睛盯着李弘彬不知道他要做什麽，「还不过来？给你工作。」李弘彬扶额，他招招手让金元植跟着自己，金元植看看手上吃了一半的餐包，塞进嘴裡和着浓汤嚥下肚。 

三步併两步的跟上李弘彬，金元植在李弘彬后头是不停的傻笑，果然就是典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，随着眼前人进入一间房间，裡面有一张办公桌跟书柜，明显就是什麽办公的地方，但让金元植更讶异的是，这书房比他睡觉的房间还大，嗯…有钱人啊！ 

「你当老闆的，能做主吧？」李弘彬翻找着杂乱的桌面，在把第四本像百科全书一样的书本放到地上之后，李弘彬从裡头抽出一叠纸张，翻过几下就交到金元植手上，「别跟我说妳只是挂空头的。」 

金元植接过那纸张，他看着内容有些讶异，那是合併的签约资料，「签约？千甚麽约...」 

李弘彬看着金元植叹了一口气，他一屁股坐在椅子，这人脑袋真是不怎麽灵光，好在四肢还算健全，「我，签下你的工作室，郑氏那边的违约金我会处理。」指尖敲击在桌面，李弘彬正在说服自己不要反悔。 

「真的？」这下金元植开心了，但是出钱的人却有些心不甘情不愿，金元植再蠢也知道李弘彬随时有可能说不抢走手上的纸张，他随手抓起比在上头留下龙飞凤舞的大名。 

「之后...你就当我的贴身保镳吧...也好用这身分到郑氏开会。」李弘彬柔柔眉角，好像有点后悔了...... 

「对了，顺便给你们第一份工作。」李弘彬伸了懒腰，他转着笔盯着金元植，「你在认识张素素之前对她有甚麽看法？」 

对于这问题金元植是皱皱眉，虽然现在对他只有负评，但是她第一印象给人挺不错的，「还不错吧？就是个乖巧斯文的女性。」 

「那你不觉得奇怪吗？一个乖巧斯文的女性竟然有许多手段，但是却没有被广大人通的媒体挖出来。」 

想想李弘彬说的也不错，现在的新闻虽然有许多都是商业界的花边新闻，但是张素素作为一间中游企业的富家女，虽然资产不比甚麽李氏、郑氏多，可也是个有名气的公司。 

「但是他不就冲着学沇哥吗？」 

「冲着学沇哥需要搞那麽大事情？总觉得背后还有些甚麽东西......」 

「那...你觉得他们把新闻买下来的程度有多少？还是媒体根本不想搭理她的花边新闻？」被金元植这样一问，李弘彬越来越不确定自己的推断或猜测是否正确，真是因为车学沇被郑泽运这样玩弄而导致自己怀恨在心？这种怀疑一切都只是自己一厢情愿的怨恨？ 

「说实在的，不高。」李弘彬只能这样说，要垄断一家媒体的报导需要大两浪金钱，何况现在有十几家大大小小的报社，那金钱数量可不是中游企业可以负担的起的，「你觉得有没有人洗过张素素的背景？」 

「嗯，可能吗？」 

「我也不知道，但机率挺高的。」李弘彬皱眉，毕竟这是只要钱就能搞定的事情，实现起来说困难是困难，说简单好像又真的很简单，「而且你想想，张素素一入公司郑氏就少了股东，确定跟李氏合作建案之后秘书又被替换。」 

「觉得其中有什麽问题。」不然不可能所有巧合都发生在这时候，张素素的出现、郑泽运的阴晴不定跟情变，还有死活不让车学沇离开的理由，「你就查看看吧？要真是我多想，就当没这回事，工资还是会给你的。」 

「好吧…我查查。」金元植收下李弘彬给的档案，看看时间也该离开了，「那我先回去了，谢谢你不让我们失业。」 

「哼！就知道耍嘴皮。」李弘彬双手叉腰一脸不屑，但还是将人好好送到门口，「张素素的事情能快就儘量快，我看不下去车学沇现在这样子，太痛苦了。」李弘彬暗暗的握紧拳头，要是郑泽运现在在自己面前他铁定打到明天上报都没人认识他。 

「我知道，学沇哥实在很委屈可怜。」金元植附和着，以前认识他都是阳光的样子，现在则是有一股阴鬱气象笼罩，那实在不合车学沇该有的形象，「有发现就会通知你，别因为看不到我就太想我。」眯起眼睛踩着三七步，那顶儿郎当的样子却没有引起李弘彬的反感，甚至有些傻愣，这人到底带着甚麽谜样的自信... 

「才不会！你臭美什麽。」冷笑着掩盖内心那奇怪的想法，李弘彬招呼都还没跟金元植说，口袋的手机已经响起铃声，看着萤幕上显示的名字，李弘彬有些神奇的接起电话，这哥这时间竟然打电话给自己？难得啊难得。 

「在焕哥怎麽了？别跟我说医院要倒了这种话。」不以为意的跟李在焕通话，然而对方回应的语气确实前所未有的严肃。 

「来医院，别问我是什麽事情，你先安全到医院再说。」 

「什麽事情那麽神秘…而且这时间到医院做什麽？」 

「别管！来就对了！」李在焕朝着电话大吼，李弘彬被这一吼吼出精神，他张大眼睛才惊觉李在焕口中的事情也许非同小可，不然李在焕是很少用这语气说话，而这大声响也正好让面前的金元植清楚听见。 

「怎麽？在焕哥怎麽那麽生气？」金元植也同样讶异，虽说李在焕平常是个容易暴躁的人没错，但这样一句话不说直接跟人撒脾气是前所未有，李在焕生气总是对事不对人，要说李弘彬有什麽得罪李在焕的地方…但今天一整天李弘彬都几乎跟自己在一起。 

「我不知道，他要我到医院。」关起手机，李弘彬抓了钥匙就冲出门，会不会医院真的出什麽事情了？越想李弘彬就越着急，连手上的钥匙都抓不稳，抖着手开了车门，跨上驾驶座之前李弘彬却被一把抓住。 

「我也去，多一个帮手也好，不定医院闹了什麽大事，而且以你这状态上路也可能会发生车祸。」将李弘彬牵着带往副驾，金元植让李弘彬做好扣上安全带，拍拍那颗不安的脑袋，之后自己坐上驾驶坐，开了这辈子都买不起的高级轿车把人载往医院。 

「你说会是什麽事？暴动吗？药品有问题吗？集体中毒吗？」坐在车上的李弘彬咬着手指溷乱猜测，双脚也抖个不停，金元植撇了一眼之后皱眉，他伸手压下李弘彬不断啃咬的指头，拍拍他的大腿要他放心。 

「可能只是一般的家属冲突，只是这次需要你出面调解而已。」也许是金元植比平常人更低的声调让李弘彬安心，脚不抖了心更是安了不少，李弘彬撇了一眼身边开车的金元植，想不到这傢伙无所谓的外表之下其实挺心细的。 

把车停好之后，李弘彬二话不说直奔还开着的急诊室，一入门就看见李在焕这位大医师站在门前双手抱胸等人，眼眉之间充满怒意，一看见李弘彬之后二话不说的直接把人往裡带，「元植你也过来。」撇了一眼身后较慢进入医院的金元植，李在焕用不可反抗的语气让金元植跟上，而后者也乖乖的跟在后脚跟走。 

「哥，你怎麽了？气成这样。」李弘彬的手被李在焕紧紧握着，等等放开时都能看见五指印了吧！但对于这问题李在焕并没有给予李弘彬解答，他只是要个劲的往前走，脚步慎重越走越快，过了紧急医疗室来到单人病房，李在焕在一间房门前停下，他转过身对着李弘彬。 

「我先警告你，这裡是医院，有很多病人养病着，还有答应我别之后跟人起冲突。」李在换握在门把上的手迟迟不开门让李弘彬进去，李弘彬点点头，自己不是李在焕那种冲动的个性，这点道理也懂，之后李在焕看了一眼身后的金元植，金元植也给予应答的承诺，「进去吧...」 

一进房就闻到比外头更重的药水味，唯一的床铺上躺着人，床边的韩相爀正调点滴的输入量，带李弘彬靠近一看才知道为甚麽李在换刚才要那样告诫自己跟金元植，床上躺着的人不是别人，就是车学沇。 

「学沇哥？」像是不相信眼前的景象，李弘彬又一次询问自家亲哥，李在焕是点点头确认李弘彬的提问并无不对，「他怎麽在这裡...」床上的车学沇双眼紧闭脸色发白，虽然没有掉甚麽点滴但整体感觉并不好，更要说的话像是受到甚麽严重惊吓。 

「怎麽回事？」他不过一天没看金车学沇人而已，怎麽这一天人已经躺医院了？「学沇哥为甚麽会在这裡。」 

「被送来急诊的。」李在焕从床头拿了搁置在牆上的诊断报告，他大致翻了下就丢给李弘彬，用英文草写写上的文字李弘彬是一点也看不懂，更不用说是没有出国深造的金元植了，两人一头雾水看着李在焕要解答，「全身大大小小的瘀青、擦伤，根据指甲残留的皮肤碎片来看是有过一番挣扎，做了大致的检查之后，在肠道发现...阳性反应，简单的来说是什麽，相信听我这样说你们也知道一二。」阖上诊断报告，李弘彬跟金元植总算知道李在焕这样气燄燄的是什麽意思，车学沇根本是被人强了。 

「凶手由我们猜想也只有一个。」固定好吊水，韩相爀双手抱胸，他已经做最大的宽容跟让步才没有第一时间杀去郑氏找郑泽运算帐，有一半是李在焕的劝阻，他们谁都不知道事情发生的原委，只知道车学沇被人强姦是事实。 

「等学沇哥醒了我们再问问看。」李在焕脱下大白挂，这时候等他宣告下班，坐在椅子上揉揉有些发酸的眼角，谁都不希望事情如他们所想，更严重的是车学沇在醒来之后一定要做更精密的检查，难保这次粗暴的性爱没有伤及本来就脆弱的子宫。 

四个人一夜不睡只为等车学沇杏仁状的眸子睁开，好在天边太阳升起那时车学沇总算有了动静，先是床边的手指些微抽动，紧接细长的睫毛也抖了抖，睁开的眼睛有着疑惑和惧怕。 

「学沇哥！感觉怎麽样？」最先发现车学沇醒来的是韩相爀，有着医护专业的他总是会注意床上病人的小小动作，在车学沇张眼之后韩相爀熟练的将床板立起，拿起温度计测量体温，确认在正常数值之内才鬆懈一点。 

「爀…身体有点酸…」刚醒来的车学沇还有点虚弱，但还不免强动作，他转转头看了四周，不不只李在焕韩相爀，金元植跟李弘彬也来了。 

「哥，建议你说说怎麽发生的吗？」李在焕坐在床边，他拍拍车学沇的手要他说出来，只是见车学沇脸蛋一僵，眼泪毫无预警的留下脸庞。 

「我…不小心跟郑泽运发生关係了怎麽办…在焕…」打破了跟李在焕的约定，车学沇顿时不知如何是好。 

「没关係，等等我们做个精密检查，说不定没事。」李在焕安抚着车学沇的情绪，现在的他不适合太过激动，「但是昨晚上的事情你一定要告诉我们。」 

车学沇低着头，其他人都以为他不愿意多说，只是看那瘦小的双肩在不自然抖动着，韩相爀直觉性的弯下头，这让他吓了很大一跳，车学沇竟然在哭，「学沇哥…说出来你心裡会好过一点。」当这话一语毕，车学沇整个人就趴在韩相爀怀裡大哭，那是在场人没见过的哭嚎，车学沇从来没有那麽脆弱过。 

前一天，车学沇遵循郑泽运给的那通电话到达郑氏，他没想到一进到总裁办公室裡会被郑泽运羞辱，甚至压在地上，脑袋的思考能力瞬间当机，直到郑泽运脱下自己的裤子后车学沇才知道挣扎。 

「等等…泽运，不要做傻事…」车学沇惧怕的看着眼前人，手指不自觉的打颤，然而对方并没有停下手的意思，郑泽运掐住车学沇的手腕高举过头，力道大的让上头马上多了五指印。 

「假装清廉？不是很想要我吗？你最渴望的男人，这样送到你嘴边不好啊？」拍拍车学沇的脸颊，郑泽运毫无停手之意，将长裤退下丢到一旁，车学沇本能的举几脚反抗，这一踢不小心踢及郑泽运的腹部，郑泽运吃痛的鬆了手，接机重回双手自由的车学沇不顾下半身光裸就要出门。 

「戏该演够了吧！」郑泽运竖起眼角，他大力的抓回预想奔出门外的车学沇，将人压制在地上，嗑碰上坚硬大理石的身体瞬间起来瘀青，但这还止不住车学沇的挣扎，他推着郑泽运的双手跟胸膛在不自觉当中抠下一点皮肤，吃痛的郑泽运火气更大。 

「软的不吃吃硬的。」郑泽运加大施压在车学沇身上的力道，搬开大腿扣住纤腰，腰上马上被掐出瘀青，车学沇看着郑泽运裤裡勃发的慾望，眼泪都飙出眼眶，嘴裡求饶的声音也更大更可怜。 

「不要！泽运…我求你…不要…不要！」儘管车学沇再怎麽大声嘶吼依旧无法改变郑泽运的行为，他只能哭着任由郑泽运撕开身上的衬衫，大力的揉捏胸前两点，双脚被强制性的大开在郑泽运腰旁，见他勾了冷笑之后拉下裤头，提起肿胀的性器直接插入毫无润滑、第一次被开拓的甬道。 

「嗯…想不到被上个这麽多次还这麽紧…难怪一堆人不嫌弃你。」进入的那一瞬间郑泽运被夹的舒爽，不顾车学沇的哭喊救命，举着粗大分身在车学沇体内来回抽动，每一动一次车学沇就哭喊一次，但是车学沇的感觉可不像郑泽运这样，每次进出都只有疼，没经过润滑而乾燥的穴内还在适应第一次进入的东西，车学沇甚至疼到紧咬下唇脸色发白。 

「泽运好痛…我不要…呜嗯！」车学沇还在哭着求饶，郑泽运嫌弃那张嘴直接用手堵上，就算没了声音车学喔还是哭着，眼泪滑过郑泽运的指尖，那人也像没有感情一样置之不理，体内出入的东西还在捣鼓，久了肠道也是会习惯，然而在习惯之前，肉根在进出之时带出了血花。 

「哈啊…看你不是也挺爽的吗？之前的矜持不假装了？」看着车学沇逐渐红润动脸色，还有越来越湿柔的肠道，本来平躺的性器更是不会说谎的直直翘起，但车学沇还只是摇摇头，他一点也不舒服，会有这种反应纯粹是压着自己的人是郑泽运，内心的爱慕不会骗人而已。 

「别想做出逃的行为，你只能待在我身边。」完事的郑泽运拉起裤头，只是撇了一眼瘫倒在地上的车学沇就离开办公室，门被带上的时候，车学沇下身还躺流着溷杂血水的精液，身上一丝不挂，车学沇已经哭累了，窗外的天空早已经变成黑色，但是他却没有任何立起爬起身子，腹部正隐隐的抽疼，但什麽都比不上内心宛如刀割的伤口。


End file.
